


Shuzo-kun's Erotic Tights

by Frederic



Category: SHOWBYROCK!!, Show By Rock!!
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Male Solo, Other, tights fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frederic/pseuds/Frederic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai has a deep admiration for Shuzo-kun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuzo-kun's Erotic Tights

Kai gulped down the remaining contents of his water bottle, happy for a moment to relax after finishing an intense concert. He felt like every time they played a show, the crowd was larger than the time before. Thankfully, as the crowds grew, so did his confidence in his drum play.

 

More and more, he felt like he really was a shining star on the stage. Not that he was anything compared to Shuzo-kun. Whereas Kai was simply a star in the galaxy, Shuzo-kun shone like the sun, his sweet voice bathing the audience in its radiant glow. Everything about Shuzo took his breath away; his voice, his smile, his petite body… Shuzo-kun truly was a perfect being.

 

With his thoughts now on his charming vocalist, he decided to head over to Shuzo’s dressing room to gush about how well he had performed that night.

 

Upon entering the room he was disappointed to see that the boy was nowhere in sight. He did notice a rumpled pile of clothing on the small couch in the center of the room however.

 

“He must have gone to take a shower…” Kai mused aloud.

 

At that point he knew he should have gone back to his own dressing room or went to spend time with Riku, but he couldn’t resist being drawn to Shuzo’s soiled clothing. He sat down on the couch next to it, body rigid, hands on his knees, and glancing over at the pile and away again as if he and it were on their first date.

 

Nervously, he scooted toward it, inspecting the items a little more closely. Shuzo seemed to have haphazardly folded his jacket and shirt, but his olive green tights were crumpled up with even less care atop the pile.

 

Those tights… Kai had laid eyes on them plenty of times before, noticing the way the material clung close to Shuzo’s supple thighs. He had never really let his thoughts wander to where the tights were touching just slightly above said thighs, but now it was the only thing he could think about.

 

Slowly, as if afraid of scaring them off, Kai reached his hand out to stroke the silky fabric for a few moments before gingerly lifting them off of Shuzo’s jacket.

 

Kai lamented the fact that the cloth was so thin that it hadn’t retained any of Shuzo’s body heat. But as he pressed the crotch of them to his face and took a deep inhale, he was pleased to notice that the scent had remained intact. Not to say that Shuzo had a particularly strong smell, but it was hard to not get a little sweaty while moving around under the lights of the stage. The scent was musky and mild; the barest tang of sweat, mixed with an undercurrent of a pungent and masculine odor.

 

Kai could feel himself starting to drool, and he smiled absently when he realized his cock was already rock hard. He draped the tights over his shoulder, not wanting to lose contact with them as he unzipped his green slacks, pulling them and his underwear down enough to free his already-aching erection. 

 

Picking the tights up again, he pulled the waistband taut and brought the crotch seam to his nose again, letting the smell assault his senses. After thoroughly indulging in Shuzo’s most private of odors, he licked up the entire length of the seam, from ass to crotch, with relish.

 

He imagined the seam dipping deep into the forbidden valley created by Shuzo’s perfectly rounded ass cheeks. The thought of dragging his tongue through that instead of an empty pair of tights made his member twitch and leak a thin trail of precum.

 

Precum! What if Shuzo was aroused when wearing his tights and stained up the front from his excitement? Kai sucked the nylon into his mouth, turning it over in his mouth until he was sure his tongue was bright red and raw.

 

His fantasies played out for a while as he enjoyed the smell and flavor of the tights, but he couldn’t neglect his dick for much longer. He balled the tights up loosely in his hand and brought them down to his erection, fisting them down to engulf it in moist, olive green material.

 

“Shuzo-kun…” He moaned, thinking again about how the tights had been so close to Shuzo that they may as well be his skin. He bucked up into them, using his fingers to squeeze them around his manhood, now imagining the dainty catboy of his affections on all fours, spread out and begging for his cock.

 

“Shuzo-kun… Shuzo-kun… Shuzo-kun…!” he repeated like a mantra, fucking the tights desperately. When his orgasm hit, it hit hard, accompanied by the fantasy of filling Shuzo up to the brim with his seed.

 

He took a few moments to cool down before removing the tights from his spent cock, causing a quiet and sticky sound. With a content smile on his face, Kai wadded them up and tossed them back on top of Shuzo’s laundry, still sloppy with his cum.

 

He cleaned himself up, still coming down from his blissful fantasies. If only he could do those things with Shuzo-kun in real life, he could die happy. 

 

He made to leave the room, but when he reached the door he was surprised to find it wasn’t there. Instead, in its place stood his little brother with a disappointed yet unsurprised look on his face.

 

“Nii-san…”


End file.
